DREAMING prolog
by Lee Dera
Summary: "Aku punya sebuah mimpi. Mimpi yang begitu sederhana tapi sangat sulit untuk diwujudkan. Tuhan... apakah mimpiku bisa terwujud ?"


DREAMING (Prolog)

.

By Lee Dera

.

Cast : kyuhyun, sehun, changmin, yoona and other

.

Genre : family, frendship, hurt/comfort, sad, angst and little romance

.

Warning : KALIMAT YANG SAYA GUNAKAN DALAM CERITA HANYA UNTUK KEPENTINGAN CERITA MOHON JANGAN DIIKUTI. Alur dari cerita ini sudah pasaran jadi mohon maaf bila ada persamaan cerita, tapi cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri tanpa menjiplak atau memplagiat cerita orang , Don't Bass and jangan copy paste (dosa woi ^ ^)

.

Summary : "Aku punya sebuah mimpi. Mimpi yang begitu sederhana tapi sangat sulit untuk mewujudkannya. Tuhan... apakah mimpiku bisa terwujud ?"

.

HAPPY READING

Seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun hitam selutut dan laki – laki tampan dengan setelan formal itu sedang tersenyum miris menatap figura foto seorang laki-laki tampan dengan mata onyx caramel indahnya.

Laki-laki dengan setelan formal dalam figura itu tersenyum menawan, walaupun tak begitu lebar tapi dapat dipastikan semua orang yang melihatnya juga akan ikut tersenyum. Tapi walaupun dengan senyum indah itu, tak dapat dipungkiri kalau kehidupan laki-laki itu sangatlah menyedihkan.

Tak disangka wanita cantik itu meneteskan air matanya kembali, wanita itu terus tersenyum miris saat mengingat betapa menyedihkannya hidup laki-laki yang kini sangat ia cintai itu, bahkan sampai tuhan merenggut nyawanya tak ada satupun orang yang menemaninya, termasuk keluarganya sendiri. Keluarga ? cih, bahkan ibunya sendiri enggan menatapnya. Cuma wanita dan laki – laki yang merupakan sahabatnya itu saja yang tetap ada disamping laki-laki itu sampai ajal menjemputnya.

"Apa kau senang sekarang, emm ? aish... kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu ? tentu saja kau senang bahkan mungkin kau sangat bahagia, iya kan ? cho kyuhyuh ?." wanita itu menangis lagi, tapi secepat mungkin ia hapus air mata itu karna ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis didepan laki-laki itu.

Kepergian laki-laki dalam figura itu yang diketahui bernama cho kyuhyun itu memang sangatlah cepat, mengingat usianya yang baru 21 tahun. Namun jika itu adalah takdir tak ada yang dapat mencegahnya bukan ?, Takdir ? lupakan tentang itu karna setelah mendengar kisahnya mungkin kalian tak akan percaya lagi yang namanya takdir.

"Kenapa kalian masih mempertahankanku jika kalian tak pernah menginginkanku ?." itu adalah kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan kyuhyun di dalam lubuk hatinya yang sudah hancur tak bersisa.

Kalian pernah mendengar dongeng chinderella ? dongeng pengantar tidur yang mungkin sudah dihafal oleh semua anak di dunia. Dongeng seorang gadis yang disiksa oleh keluarganya sendiri bahkan tak pernah dianggap, hingga suatu hari gadis itu bertemu dengan seorang pangeran yang mencintainya dengan tulus, yang membebaskanya dari siksaan keluarganya sendiri dan akhirnya gadis itu menikah dengan pangeran itu dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Sekilas kisah kehidupan chinderella itu sangatlah mencerminkan kehidupan nyata seorang anak laki-laki bernama cho kyuhyun, tapi tidak dengan akhir kisahnya yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupan nyatanya.

Cacian, makian dan siksaan mungkin sudah menjadi hal yang biasa kyuhyun dapatkan dari keluarganya termasuk keluarga yang kaya bahkan sangat terpandang, tapi tidak ada satupun yang tahu kalau kyuhyun juga bagian dari keluarga itu. Yang orang tahu tuan dan nyonya Park hanya mempunyai satu anak tunggal bernama Park sehun.

Kenapa marga kyuhyun berbeda ? itu karna ibunya tidak mengizinkan kyuhyun untuk mengganti marganya menyikuti marga ayah tirinya.

Ya... kyuhyun adalah anak tiri dari Park Jungsoo, pengusaha kaya raya yang memiliki berbagai cabang perusahaan dan perhotelan mewah di berbagai negara.

Lalu dimana ayah kandungnya ?, ayah kandung kyuhyun, Cho youngwoon telah meninggal karna penyakit tumor otak, dan perlu kalian ketahui ketika itu ibu kyuhyun, Cho jinri sama sekali tak pernah membawa ayah kyuhyun ke rumah sakit untuk berobat, ibunya hanya memberikan obat penahan sakit biasa yang dibeli di apotek. Bahkan tak jarang Cho jinri memukul kyuhyun ketika berusaha membawa ayahnya ke rumah sakit untuk berobat.

Sampai akhirnya ayah kyuhyun pergi untuk selamanya, meninggalkan seorang kyuhyun sendirian bersama ibu sadisnya itu. Setelah kepergian sang ayah, ibu kyuhyun menikah lagi dengan pengusaha kaya dan sangat mapan Park jungsoo, dan semenjak pernikahan itu kehidupan kyuhyun semakin berat. Kyuhyun sering dicaci, dimarahi bahkan dipukuli oleh ibunya kalau kyuhyun tidak melaksanakan perintahnya dengan baik.

Bahkan kyuhyun harus bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri karna ibu kyuhyun yang telah berganti marga Park Jinri, tidak pernah lagi membiayai hidupnya. Tapi walaupun begitu kyuhyun tetap bersyukur karna baginya bisa melihat ibunya dan keluarga barunya saja itu sedah cukup.

Sebelum menikah dengan ibu kyuhyun Park Jungsoo telah memiliki seorang putra dari istri pertamanya bernama Park Sehun. Sehun adalah laki-laki tampan, tinggai dan menawan, tapi sehun memiliki sifat yang buruk. Setiap hari selalu berbuat ulah bahkan mabuk-mabukkan. Padahal usianya masih sangat muda, 18 tahun bukankah itu masih sangat muda ?. Tak jarang juga, sehun sering memperlakukan kyuhyun dengan semena-mena karna sehun merasa kyuhyun adalah benalu dalam hidupnya dan keluarganya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan appa barunya ? cih, appa barunya bahkan lebih buruk lagi. Bagaimana bisa seorang appa membiarkan anaknya disiksa oleh ibu dan saudaranya sendiri ?, cuma seorang appa gila saja yang tega melakukannya. Bahkan Park Jungsoo tidak pernah menatap kyuhyun apalagi menyapanya, setiap mereka bertemu pasti jungsoo selalu menghindar. Tak jarang jungsoo juga akan membentak bahkan memukul kyuhyun jika kyuhyun berani bicara ataupun menyentuhnya.

Kejam ? cih kata kejam bahkan tidak bisa menggambarkan perilaku yang dilakukan oleh keluarga kyuhyun.

Ketidak adilan yang dirasakan kyuhyun akhirnya mengubah seorang cho kyuhyun yang tadinya begitu periang dan menyenangkan memjadi seorang cho kyuhyun yang pendiam dan menyedihkan. Hingga suatu hari kyuhyun bertemu dengan seseorang yang berhasil mengurangi beban hidupnya sedikit demi sedikit. Seseorang yang selalu mendengar ceritanya dan mimpi-mimpi indahnya.

Kyuhyun slalu percaya dengan yang namanya impian dan harapan, tapi kyuhyun hanya punya satu mimpi yaitu dicintai dan disayangi oleh keluarganya dengan tulus terutama dari ibu kandungnya. Impian yang sederhana bukan ?, tapi begitu sulit untuk diwujudkan. Tapi walaupun sulit untuk diwujudkan kyuhyun tetap berusaha untuk mewujudkannya karna dia percaya kalau suatu saat nanti kyu akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

PROLOG AND

Annyeong Readerdeul ~~~

Aku Lee Dera, ini FF chapter pertamaku nih. Tadinya sih Cuma iseng" aja bikinnya, soalnya aku sering baca FF tema Brothership/sad yang cast utamanya kyuhyun oppa, eh... trus kepikiran deh buat bikin FF ini tapi diselipin tema romance juga hi hi hi...

Ini FF perdana aku jadi aku mohon banget dibaca dan di review karna aku masih butuh banyak saran biar bisa nulis dengan baik.

Aku butuh 25 review buat prolog ini, bukan target juga sih tapi moga" aja bisa tercapai kalo bisa lebih, nanti kalo udah ada 25 review aku bakalan publish chapter 1 dan seterusnya

So don't forget to review guys~~~~

Thank Kyu... ^ ^


End file.
